


five times stell tried to confess and one time he wasn't able to

by ptrchrl_ (ptrchrl)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, stell being frustrated at the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl_
Summary: Stell tried and failed, but it's not the end. :)
Relationships: Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	five times stell tried to confess and one time he wasn't able to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellJun Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StellJun+Warriors).



> reposting this from twitter. 😗 (@ptrchrl)

_**1.** _

Stell breathed in deeply. This was it, it was the day he would confess to Sejun. Saying that he was nervous was an understatement. His hands shook as he held his phone. He was lying in bed, looking at his and Sejun's chat thread.

Josh told Stell that if he wasn't ready for a face-to-face confession, he could go down this easier route. Stell complained that it wasn't the best method of confessing, but here he was acting like a clown, about to tell Sejun that he likes him through messenger. If that wasn't the biggest clownery of all, then he doesn't know what is.

Stell takes a deep breath, finally typing.

> **11:32 PM**
> 
> Teytey: Sejunnn
> 
> Teytey: Sejunieeeee
> 
> Teytey: Sejjjj
> 
> Sejunie: Oh?
> 
> Teytey: Busy ka?
> 
> Sejunie: Hindi naman. Bakit?
> 
> Teytey: Ahh. Wala lang, gusto lang kitang kausapin. 😅
> 
> Sejunie: Okay. What's up?
> 
> Teytey: May gusto sana akong sabihin.
> 
> Sejunie: ano yun?
> 
> …

> **11:52 PM**
> 
> Sejunie: Stell?
> 
> Sejunie: I can see you typing for a few minutes na?
> 
> Teytey: Sorry. 😅
> 
> Teytey: Nawala sa isip ko yung sasabihin ko. 😅
> 
> Sejunie: Haha, isipin mo mabuti kasi.
> 
> Teytey: Bukas na lang!!
> 
> Sejunie: Bakit ka pa nagchat kung ganun lang din?
> 
> Teytey: Nakalimutan ko nga ehh
> 
> Teytey: Bukas na, promise. 😁
> 
> Teytey: tulog ka na!
> 
> Sejunie: Ikaw ang matulog na. Magzezepeto ka pa magdamag eh.
> 
> Teytey: Di mo sure. 😗
> 
> Sejunie: Hay nako, sige na nga. Goodnight!
> 
> Teytey: Goodnight! Sleep well!

Stell sighed defeatedly, tossing his phone down his mattress. Josh was lying when he said it was easier.

  
  
  


_**2.** _

Stell and Sejun were on a taxi, riding home after practice. Stell wasn't able to get Sejun alone today. Their schedule was too hectic for them to be able to have some alone time, much more for Stell to confess. At least now, he finally got to spend time with Sejun, even if it was just for a bit.

The ride was quiet, except for the hum of the car's air-conditioning and the sound of the radio playing on a low volume. Stell glanced at Sejun who was leaning his head against the glass, eyes fluttering open and close as he tried not to fall asleep. It was moments like these that Stell cherished the most, where it was only him who can see how vulnerable their responsible leader is.

Sejun's head lolled forward and he jolted back awake, grumbling. Stell smiled a little and tapped Sejun's shoulder. The man looked at him.

"Sandal ka nalang sakin," Stell said, moving closer and presenting his shoulder.

"Hindi ka ba mangangawit?" Sejun asked hesitantly, glancing at the cab driver who doesn't seem interested in their conversation.

"Hindi yan. Saka mukhang kailangan mo talaga ng tulog eh. Gisingin na lang kita kapag malapit na tayo sa condo."

Sejun stared at him for a few moments, mulling over his offer. Stell would say he looked as if he was considering not to accept the offer. He still offered him a reassuring smile.

"Sige na, Sejunie. Rest?"

Sejun sighed, finally relenting. "Okay."

So there they were with Sejun resting his head comfortably on Stell's shoulder, eyes closed. Stell hoped Sejun couldn't hear his heart's rapid beating, though he was sure that Sejun could feel his chest heaving. He doesn't say anything about it though, if he noticed. 

"Thank you, Stell," Sejun muttered, shifting to get more comfy. Their knees bumped each other.

"Wala yun, Sejunie."

Stell figured this would be the right time to say what he really wanted to say last night. The cab driver doesn't seem too bothered by them and it was easier for him to think in this quiet space.

"Sejun, may gusto akong sabihin."

"Hm?" Sejun responded sleepily.

"Matagal ko nang pinag-iisipan 'to. Kagabi sinubukan ko sabihin kaso nawalan ako ng katapangan. Sabi ni Josh mas madali daw kung sa chat eh." Stell chuckles quietly. "Hindi rin pala madaling sabihin kapag ganun. 'Di ko alam kung paano ka magrereact eh. Anyway, ang gusto ko lang naman sabihin… matagal na kitang gusto, Sejun. Kung… Kung gusto mo rin ako, pwede bang maging tayo?"

Stell was met with silence. He frowned and peered at Sejun. "Sej?"

A soft snore escaped the man. Stell sighed. It was hard enough to confess without the certainty of his feelings being returned and when he actually does, the person he likes fell asleep.

Stell shook his head and smiled a little, brushing Sejun's bangs off his forehead. He was at least glad that Sejun finally got some rest.

His confession can wait for next time.

  
  
  


_**3.** _

This was it. Stell would finally say what he always wanted to say to Sejun.

It was a rest day, meaning that they were all in their condo unit unwinding. Sejun was in the kitchen preparing something for lunch. Stell didn't know where the others were, but he was pretty sure they had their own worlds for now.

Stell sat at the dining table, watching Sejun move around the kitchen. He would've helped in preparing their food if he wasn't so nervous about what he was about to do, so he settled to just watch Sejun work.

The man seemed to be cooking his favorite, sinigang. Sejun always had high standards of taste due to his mother's heavenly cooking, so it was only right for him to cook his own sinigang. If anyone else were to cook it, Stell was sure Sejun wouldn't like it very much.

_Okay, quit dilly-dallying,_ Stell told himself mentally. He counted in his brain.

_Three, two, one…_

"Sej?"

"Hm?"

"May gusto akong sabihin."

"Fire away," Sejun said, not even looking up from the pot as he stirred. Stell stood up and walked beside Sejun, leaning on the counter.

Stell played with the hem of his shirt. "Ilang beses ko nang sinubukang sabihin 'to. Kaso kasi everytime na sasabihin ko na, may sagabal eh."

"Sabihin mo na nga kasi," Sejun said, chuckling a little.

"Oo nga ito na-"

"Teka, tikman mo muna." Sejun got a spoon and poured some broth onto it. He brought it close to Stell's face. Stell leaned closer and ingested it. "Ano? Musta?"

"Ang asim." Stell's face scrunched. Sejun laughed.

"Mas masarap kapag mas maasim." Sejun went back to mixing. Stell composed himself again, clearing his throat.

"So ayun nga. Okay, ito na. Sejun, gusto-"

"Hoy po! Anong ulam ngayon?" Justin walked out of the bedroom, stretching his arms.

"Sinigang. Prepare mo na yung table, Bujing." Sejun got a bowl.

"Yessir!"

Stell made a noise of frustration as he messed his hair. Sejun and Justin looked at him.

"Anyare sayo?" Sejun asked, pouring some of the sinigang into the bowl.

"Wala, wala." Stell sighed. Justin tilted his head at Stell, but shrugged, opting to do what Sejun told him to do instead.

"Hay nako. Tawagin mo na lang yung dalawa, kakain na." Sejun put the bowl on the table.

Stell went to do what he was told, feeling dejected and annoyed.

  
  
  


_**4.** _

They were at the studio, practicing for their next event. Stell tried to focus on dancing, but he would sometimes get out of rhythm when he saw Sejun dance. The man moved fluidly and expertly, confidence oozing off of him in waves. He danced like he was on stage, giving it his all. Stell admires that about him and it was one of the reasons he liked Sejun so much.

When they took a break, Stell sighed and slinked into a corner, sitting down on the ground. He made so many mistakes during practice. 

It wasn't like him to be like that at all. He was frequently the one who doesn't mess up, especially since he choreographed the dance.

"Hey." Someone sat beside him. Stell glanced to his side and was surprised when he saw Sejun, offering him a water bottle.

"Ikaw pala." Stell took the water bottle gratefully.

"Yep. Okay ka lang ba? Pansin ko kasi ang dami mong mali kanina," Sejun asks, eyebrows joining in the middle. Stell found the way Sejun's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Okay lang ako, may iniisip lang." Could he even say that he was too busy watching Sejun dance that he accidentally tripped over himself?

"Ano bang nasa isip mo? Baka makatulog ako." Sejun faced Stell, giving him a comforting smile.

_Pa-fall talaga 'tong crush ko._

Well, Stell couldn't say outright that he had been planning to confess to him for days now and still haven't found the moment to actually do it. So instead, he took it as an opportunity to finally say what's on his mind.

"Sa tingin ko makakatulong ka talaga."

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Kasi kanina ka pa nasa utak ko eh."

Sejun tilted his head in confusion. "Ha?"

"Kasi Sejun, gusto ki-"

"Tapos na break, tara na," Ken shouted from the other side of the room, interrupting their conversation. 

Sejun looked up to the dancer. "Okay!" He turned back to Stell. "Mamaya na lang?"

Stell sighed and tried hard not to pull at his hair in annoyance. "Sige, mamaya."

They weren't able to meet later. Stell went home with Sejun still in his thoughts.

_**5.** _

Okay, video call. That was the solution Stell had come up with. It was convenient since they were back at home with their families for their rest day and he could have Sejun to himself. So yes, video call.

Stell sat on his bed and chatted Sejun.

> **11:19 PM**
> 
> Teytey: Sejunie
> 
> Sejunie: Yes?
> 
> Teytey: Wow speedt reply 😂
> 
> Sejunie: Wala naman akong ginagawa eh
> 
> Sejunie: Bakit?
> 
> Teytey: Tara VC. :)
> 
> Sejunie: Ha? May problema ba?
> 
> Teytey: Wala, may sasabihin lang ako.
> 
> Sejunie: Sige, teka mag-aayos lang ako onti
> 
> Sejunie: Okay na.

  
  
  


"Stell!"

"Sejunie!" Stell grinned. It was nice to see Sejun, even if he had just seen him yesterday.

"So ano? Ano yung gusto mong sabihin?"

Stell took a deep breath. This is it. "Sejun. Pang-ilang beses ko na 'to sinusubukang sabihin sayo, nakakaasar lang na laging may nangyayari para 'di ko masabi.

"Basta, ito na." Stell closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Sejun, gusto kita."

Stell waited for Sejun to reply. When he doesn't hear anything, he opened his eyes.

_Connecting…_

Stell cursed out loud, ending the call and throwing his phone to the bed. That's it. The universe must have conspired for him not to confess to Sejun. Maybe it was a way of telling him they weren't meant to be together.

Stell tossed and turned all night, not able to sleep because of his wild thoughts of fate and Sejun.

  
  
  


_**that one time he wasn't able to** _

The five of them were standing on the stage. They were tired, but they were happy to see that their fans, A'Tin, enjoyed their concert. Lightsticks with blue glows filled the air, bouncing in a rhythm that mimicked a giant wave. Stell couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight. This was something they had worked hard for, something that they achieved after so long.

It was time to say their goodbyes, Stell thought. As he renewed his grip on his mic, Sejun spoke up.

"I have an important question to ask."

The crowd stilled and became silent. They were confused, but excited. What could it be?

Stell looked at his fellow members. Justin was grinning at Stell with a thumbs up. Ken patted him on the back. Josh stood at Sejun's side, nodding at Stell and smiling.

"I've been meaning to ask this question to one person, but I haven't had the right time to tell him." Sejun tilted his body, facing Stell. Stell blinked. "Each time that I tried, I keep on losing courage. Paano kung di niya ako gusto? Edi heartbroken nanaman ako haha."

A'Tin were getting restless. Is this what they think it was? Was it finally happening?

Sejun took Stell's hand in his, looking directly into his eyes. Stell looked back, mind reeling at what's happening at the moment.

"Stell, please answer my question."

"StellJun!" Justin shouted to which the crowd roared to life.

_"Mothership ko yan!"_

_"MAMA, STELLJUN, MAMA!"_

_"Ano yung question, kinikilig ako!"_

Stell felt his cheeks turn red. Sejun was smiling at him and squeezed his hand.

"Stell, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

The crowd went wild, yet the sound seem so distant to Stell. The only thing he could hear was his loudly beating heart.

"So?" Sejun asked, lips parted in anticipation for Stell's answer. Stell snapped out of his trance.

"Alam mo, Sejun, ang daya mo. Ako dapat magtatanong niyan sayo eh!"

Sejun grinned. "Alam ko."

"Ha?"

"Gusto ko kasing unahan ka."

"Hala? Kelan mo nalaman…?"

"That one time na late tayo nakauwi. We rode home in a taxi. Akala mo tulog na ako, pero narinig kita."

Stell doesn't know how to respond to that. He felt himself blush more.

"So ano nga? Will you be my boyfriend, Stellvester Ajero?"

Stell took a deep breath to calm himself down. One, two, three…

He leaned in and captured Sejun's lips. The noise inside the event center doubled. Justin, Ken, and Josh stood by and watched their friends finally, _finally,_ get together.

When Stell pulled away, he brought the mic to his face. "The answer is yes, John Paulo Nase!"

Even if he wasn't the one who confessed first, he was happy to have Sejun in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments are appreciated. 😗


End file.
